Curious Adventures: Sparks McKlean
by Rainbow Eater Pooperscooper
Summary: A Dark Knight, His obident humble loyal manservant and their gay mage friend, travel the world.
1. Prologue: Crow's Blood

The Curious Adventures of Sparks McKlean

By

Ctrl

**Prologue: Crow's Blood**

It was dark and stormy the trees shivered in anticipation, as a knight wandered between the trees wielding a sword of immense size, with a hard-metal shaft, and a feather-keychain hanging from the hilt. The knight was cocoa-skinned with his hair in a bulky mane, he had rose-colored boots and a vest made of fine polyester. A raven swooped down at him and he sliced it in half with his ravishing blade.

Alongside of him he had his trusty man servant Eldwin Goosemonkey he wore knee-high checkered socks, fuzzy blue bird-butt slippers, and a black shroud wrapped around his waist, his hair was greasy like that of a weathered blacksmith, he carried a donkey-skin pouch attached to the shroud.

They had been journeying for over four months; well actually they had been banished from the village for having a complex ring of orphan smugglers that terrorized the children of McGovern Orphanage for chronically depressed orphans. The Headmaster was furious, a fierce orangutan (Don't ask how a monkey took charge of a bunch of orphans, it's a story for crying out loud.) well he was fierce and he forced them to make him mashed banana pudding with crickets, spiders, and slug slime.

Eldwin picked up the raven's brain and announced, "This will make a fine ingredient for our snake-in-the-grass stew."

The Knight looked at him and spoke in his deep voice, which melted the very heart of his man servant "You are a wonderful cook as well as a dedicated man servant.", ""But since I am a married man and have two delinquent scarecrow children, I cannot dabble in these acts."

**_The two shared a drink of crows blood mixed with its own feathers and slept in a tent made of the knights freshly creek water washed boxers. They glanced at their third party member who was a tan-skinned writer; he was fast asleep shirtless and wore only silk shorts._**


	2. Orphan Smuggling

**Orphan Smuggling **

To you Orphan Smuggling might not have been a big deal and banishment wouldn't be your cup of tea for their punishment. They were vigilantes and in the village of SweptCreek vigilantism is considered a horrid offense and if they hadn't confessed they would have been stoned or hung from the back of a speeding horse drawn wagon and rammed into a street sign.

A Young Knight named Sparks McKlean sat in the Broken Donkey Tavern in the slums of SweptCreek, he wasn't much of a drinker so he sipped on a glass of prune juice and ate some salted crackers (Which was weird because his mother and father were both abusive alcoholics. The bartender was a portly pale-skinned man who was missing his two front teeth, he walked over to Sparks and leaned over the counter and whispered his breath reeked of lack of dental hygiene, "You got a fresh orphan for me?"

Sparks glared up at the man his eyes were bloodshot, he had ingested the smoke of a rare herb and felt amazing, "What is the word?"

The Bartender slapped two gold coins onto the counter and whispered again, "Salty Peanuts and Whale Bones."

Sparks walked outside to his wagon which was being guarded by his man servant of two years Eldwin Goosemonkey, Sparks tossed to two coins to Eldwin and climbed in the back of the wagon; he emerged with a small pale-skinned orphan boy, with freckles and red-hair. He led the orphan into the Broken Donkey and placed him on the counter for the bartender to get a good look at him. "Ah Yes, this one will do." He grumbled and cleared his throat.

Sparks finished his prune juice and walked out of the tavern, only to have the long sword of one of the local Creek Knights pointed at his chest, "Why my good sir, the tip of your blade is so…" seductively he ended "jagged…"

"You are under arrest for the crime of smuggling orphans and being a vigilante." The knight pointing his blade at Sparks stated. Sparks looked over the knight's shoulder to see that Eldwin was tied up along the side of their wagon. "Please come quietly." Sparks dove to the ground and rolled behind the knight, slashing upwards with his blade, he impaled the knight and tossed his lifeless bloody body from the tip of his blade. Sparks jumped quickly towards the knight closes to Eldwin and stabbed him in the chest, the blood slide down and dripped off the sides of Sparks's blade. Sparks then untied Eldwin, who in turn fell to his knees, "Thank you my Lord." Sparks glared at Eldwin, "Shut the hell up!" he back flipped and slashed a knight who was charging at him from behind, but suddenly a swarm of knights rushed up on him and Eldwin and he was captured.

**_The trial was quick the judge an elderly man sentenced the two to be hung from the back of a speeding horse drawn wagon and rammed into a street sign. Eldwin confessed and he saved them from their death, they were instead banished for life from the village._**


	3. Creekside Writer

**The Creek Side Writer**

After their banishment the two trailed the sides of SweptCreek River, trying to figure their plan for the unknown future they shared together. Sparks thought about the life he left behind in the village, his beautiful wife Matilda the Sheep and his two lovely scarecrow daughters, the gold he had made from smuggling orphans across the village. Eldwin also thought about his old life in the village, he had worked as a man servant to Sparks for two whole years after he was saved by Sparks from a pack of wild wolves, Eldwin missed cooking for Sparks's daughters, cleaning the kitchen and bedrooms, washing Sparks's boxers, and even teaching Matilda how to dance.

As they came to a part of the river that was rapid and lead to a large waterfall, they noticed a tan-skinned guy, who was about eighteen-years of age, he was sitting up against a tree that was at the edge of the river, he wore silk shorts that were almost see-through, a tight see-through shirt and had curly dark-brown hair.

Sparks stripped down to his bareness and slowly walked into the river; Eldwin picked up his clothes and walked over towards the tan-skinned guy. Sparks enjoyed how cold the water was and how his body shivered the more he waded around in the icy-cold water. "Hey what are you writing there?" Eldwin asked the guy.

The Guy looked up at Eldwin he had hazel-eyes and he was obviously Terrine (African Decant mixed with Caucasian Decant in their world) whereas Sparks was Terrin (African Decant) and Eldwin himself Arven (Latino Decant) "I'm just writing a short story about the river." His voice was sort of feminine but had a slight bass in it, "My name is Matlus Retu, and I'm a writer from the snow village of XnoSnow." Eldwin introduced himself and his master.

Sparks climbed out of the river and the two on the sides looked away, Eldwin tossed his clothes to him and Sparks put them on, he walked over to Matlus and spoke, "Do you wish to join Eldwin as one of my man servants?"

Matlus laughed for a few moments and looked at Sparks and raised one eyebrow "Are you kidding me, nobody owns me I'm a free spirit." Sparks took quick offense to Matlus's words and drew his blade; Matlus stood and drew a single pistol from his waist "You really don't want to do that Mr. Sparks." Sparks rushed at Matlus and tried to slash him and Matlus shot at Sparks's blade which fell to the ground as if the bullet had been enchanted, "What kind of bullets are those!" Matlus grinned, "I create things by writing, and I created Gravity Bullets that can crush anything they hit, want to keep fighting me?" Sparks looked at the pistol and quickly said no.

**_The Three got better acquainted and Matlus offered them room and board at his home in XnoSnow, the three continued down the river towards the waterfall. "Sparks will we ever see your family again?" asked Eldwin. Sparks didn't answer… _**


	4. Sludgy

**Sludgy**

Night had fallen, Sparks, Eldwin, and Matlus set up camp alongside the base of the waterfall it was a long climb down but they made it. Eldwin had collected the firewood by his Lord Sparks's orders of course, Matlus wrote down he needed matches in his notebook and they materialized in his hands, he explained to his two traveling companions that he could only make objects with normal or magical properties not conjure up the powers of the elements.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why were you this far away from XnoSnow?" questioned Eldwin.

Matlus looked at the fire and then down at his hands, "I'm looking for someone dear to me, that I lost a long time ago."

Sparks asked if it was a friend of his, to which Matlus replied "Yeah a very dear friend of mine." Eldwin asked where Matlus last saw his friend, "I last saw him being dragged away by a group of bandits, I don't even know if he is still alive." A few tears formed in Matlus's eyes, Eldwin reached to wipe them away, "Don't fucking touch me!" Eldwin quickly pulled his hand back.

Suddenly a bubbling sound came from the river, something round started to rise from the center of the river, then eight long protrusions came from its sides, four of them came crashing down towards the party's camp, Sparks pushed Eldwin and Matlus out of the way and just barely managed to avoid being crushed.

"What the hell is this thing?" Sparks yelled.

Eldwin ran behind a tree and peaked out to watch the showdown that was about to begin between his Lord and the monster. Matlus pulled out his pistol and wrote "Shocking Bullets" in his notebook and loaded the pistol with his materialized bullets, "It's a Swept River Sludge-o-Pus, but everyone just calls him Sludgy because he is the only one of his species still alive."

'I don't fucking care what everyone calls him, he is about to be dead," Sparks leaps into the air and downward slashes his sword towards Sludgy, one of his large mucky tentacles grabs Sparks by his legs and holds him upside down, he slowly lowers Sparks towards his mouth to consume him, "Hey Magic Notebook Kid!, a little help!" Matlus rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "Say Please." Sparks's eyes widen, "What?!" Matlus repeats, "Say Please and I'll help you." Sparks yells, "Fuck no, I rather be eaten." Matlus grins, "Hey it's your funeral man" Matlus turns around and walks away from the side of the river, "Wait!, please help me!" Sparks whines, "Music to my ears." Matlus says under his breath.

Matlus points his gun and aims for the inside of Sludgy's mouth, "Thunder Shot!" a bolt of lightning shoots from the gun and zips into Sludgy's mouth, this strike causes the monster to fling Sparks into the air, Eldwin rushes from behind the tree and catches his falling Lord, "Are you okay my Lord?" Sparks gives Eldwin a hate filled stare, "Shut up!" he smacks Eldwin causing him to drop him. "I'm sorry that I upset you master.". Matlus watches as Sludgy retreats into the murky river once again, "I wonder what caused him to attack us?" Matlus thought.

The Party worn from the battle retires to their campsite and rekindles the fire; Matlus lies across a log that he dragged towards the fire, looking up at the sky, he is startled when he hears Eldwin speak to him, "This person really means the world to you, don't they?" Matlus looks at him, 'Yeah, I wanted to marry this person." Eldwin sits in front of the log, "What were they like?" Matlus grins, "Funny, talented, with this beautiful smile, like something out of an oil painting." Eldwin smiles, "Sounds like a real catch." Matlus sits up, "So what is the deal with your relationship with Sparks?" Eldwin looks at Matlus confused, "What do you mean?" Matlus clears his throat, "How can you care about someone that domestically abuses you?" Eldwin begins to chuckle, "I'm not like that Matlus, I'm nothing more than Sparks's man servant in debt to him." Matlus becomes apologetic, "I'm so sorry, I thought there was more to you guys." Eldwin laughs, "No nothing like that, I thought his wife how to dance." Matlus smiles, "She must have had two left feet?" "Well actually I think sheep have hooves." Matlus scratches his head, "His wife…..is a sheep?" "Yeah of course she is" Eldwin grins.

The two said goodnight to one another and Matlus looked up at the sky again, "I'll find you one day, and when I do I'm never letting go ever again." A tear slides down his check and lands on the grass below him.

Sparks wakes from his sound sleep and goes behind a tree to relieve himself, his urine splashes onto a small purple-mushroom and it begins to glow a faint green, something floats into Sparks's face, "What the fuck are you?" the glowing green orb speaks, "My name is Butinn, the mushroom pixie." Sparks looks at the green orb and turns around and walks away, "I need to stop smoking my mystic herb." Butinn flies around him in circles and Sparks pulls a fly swatter from his belt loop and smacks the mushroom pixie causing it to fly into a tree and faint, "God that thing was annoying me."

Eldwin rushes over to Sparks, "I saw what you just did master, how could you hurt that poor little bird?" Matlus squints his eyes and looks at Eldwin, "Eldwin that was a mushroom-pixie." Eldwin looks at Matlus, "That's what I said it's a poor little robin." Matlus begins to speak and then stops himself. Eldwin rushes over towards Butinn and picks the little pixie up, "Are you okay little birdie?" Butinn begins to float again, "Yes I am fine, that brute didn't kill me." Sparks rolls his eyes, "You're just a figment of my imagination anyway so why does it matter?"

**_Butinn explains that he is in debt to Eldwin for waking him up from be fainted and owes him one life-sacrificing rescue, he vanishes leaving his protection spell on Eldwin so that if Eldwin has nobody to help him Butinn will appear to help the humble man servant._**


	5. Blizzard

**Blizzard**

Sparks and Eldwin carried Matlus to the base of Mt. XnoSnow, they were protected from the cold by the mixture of crow's blood and feathers they had drank previously, they woke Matlus and set him down, he snatched a cup of the crow's blood and feathers from Eldwin and consumed it he too was now protected from the chilling air and snow of Mt. XnoSnow.

Sparks led his companions up the snow covered path, the higher up the got the thicker the snow seemed to get, "The mixture will only last for a single day, so we better hope we can find shelter in one of the caves higher up." Sparks looked back at Eldwin, "Can't your little pixie friend help us, I've helped you enough, haven't I!' Eldwin looked up at his Lord and said, "I'm not in danger of dying if I was he'd come save me." Matlus intervened, "Stop you guys, were all going to die if we don't keep moving and stop arguing."

Hours of climbing the three travelers grew tired and the snow began to pick up speed, Matlus sensed a blizzard was coming but didn't tell the others, "If they knew they'd freak and then we'd all die." Suddenly the party came upon something odd, "Blizzard's Ice Cream Shack." Eldwin scratched his head, "Matlus isn't it weird that there is this ice cream shack conveniently placed on a snowy mountain?" Matlus agreed and then sarcastically said, "You know Eldwin that is the smartest thing I've heard you said, since I came in two chapters ago." Sparks looked at Matlus, "Can you not break the fourth wall?" by the time Sparks looked over, Matlus and Eldwin had enter the ice cream parlor, they walked over to the counter and Sparks soon followed.

On the other side of the counter was a snowman, and he was definitely alive, he was mixing the ice cream with a whisk, "Hello welcome to Blizzard's, I'm Blizzard how can I help you?' Eldwin replied, "We are okay right now, just looking.", Blizzard's eyes turned towards Matlus and he rushed over and took Matlus's hands, "Wha…what..are you doing?" Matlus stuttered, "You are the most enchanting specimen of human, I have ever seen", Matlus pushed Blizzard away and noticed in the reflection of a nearby wine glass that his face was red, "Don't…Don't ever touch me again you frozen freak!" Blizzard reached over the counter and pulled out a vanilla ice cream cone, "Please try some of my smooth, fat-free, soft serve." Blizzard said seductively. Matlus turned around and then spun around and power-kicked Blizzard's head clean off his body, "Pervert!" Blizzard's head rolled across the floor and he eyes reopened and he began to speak again, "I like a human that is powerful and dominate." Matlus clenched his fist, "Well I like my snowmen smashed and silent." Blizzard smiled, "You like that S&M stuff don't you?" Eldwin and Sparks pulled Matlus into a corner of the room, "You should do us a solid for letting you join our group and screw the snowman so he'll give us a place to stay." Matlus smacked them both across the face, "What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Sparks grinned, "Come on Matlus just do us that favor and we'll help you find your friend." Matlus stared at Sparks when he said that, "Oh….Okay…I'll do it." Matlus turned and seductively walked towards Blizzard, Eldwin got closer to Sparks, "Why would you lie to him like that?" Sparks looked back at Eldwin, "I'm not lying, and I really do want to help this guy."

As Matlus walked over to Blizzard he picked up his head and placed it back onto his snowman body, Matlus then pulled out his notebook and writes something in it, suddenly a whole bunch of almost naked women come out of nowhere and start dancing around the ice cream parlor, "You like what you see?" two of the women asked Blizzard, "Yeah…yes." His like began to show and the nearly naked women dragged him into the bathroom, an eruption of snow leaked from under the door after an hour went by, Blizzard came out of the bathroom looking like he was truly satisfied, 'Thank you so much for that, now how about I let you guys stay here for the night." Blizzard retired to his room after telling them they could crash on the floor in the main room.

Matlus walked back over to Sparks and Eldwin, "So after we go to my house and you guys get settled in, you're going to help me find my friend right?" Sparks looks at Matlus with squinted eyes, "Actually no, you didn't do what I asked of you." Matlus clenched his fist, "What do you mean, I helped satisfy him." Sparks crossed his arms, "But the deal was that you would rock his world, not the very orgasmic women you summoned." Matlus punched Sparks so hard he flew into the counter and started bleeding, "You manipulative bastard! I hate you!" Matlus runs out of the ice cream parlor and falls to his knees outside and cries. Eldwin looks at his Lord with great disappointment, "How could you do that to him master?" Sparks glared at his servant, "He needs to learn how to follow orders, like the bitch boy that he is." "But master he isn't under your spell and I'm in your debt that is why I listen to you." Sparks looks down, "That is something that bothers me, how do we know he really is trying to help us, Captain Herpius could of sent him to come and kill us, why else would he be resistant to my Dashing Look power, most women and men can't resist me."

Sparks walks outside and touches Matlus's shoulder, "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, we'll gladly help you look." Matlus clenches his fist again, "I don't need your help, I'm going to find you a house in XnoSnow and then head out by myself and find my friend." Sparks walks in front of Matlus, "But what if it's too dangerous for you alone?" Matlus looks up at Sparks, "When you are in love, nothing is a risk." He turns around and heads back into the parlor and lies on the floor next to an already sleeping Eldwin.

_Sparks finally goes back inside after Matlus falls asleep and lays next to him, he keeps thinking about what he said about love and danger, "Could he be right?" he thinks. Soon Sparks drifts off to sleep, Blizzard lies in his bed watching the X-Froze channel and waiting "Defrost"._


	6. Ex Man Servant IQ Potion

**Ex Servant/ IQ Potion**

After a long hike down Mt. XnoSnow; the party reached the gates of XnoSnow Village, "So this is your hometown Matlus?" Sparks asked. "Yeah it is, home sweet home." Matlus grins. Eldwin notices a poster hanging on the village gates, "Donkey Fights at the Steamy Station." Eldwin reads. "What is Steamy Station?" Matlus scratches his head,

"We built a travel system called a railroad, this giant metal thing on wheels called a train travels on these metal rails from one village to another, SweptCreek wouldn't sign the agreement to let us add rails and a station there, which is why you haven't heard of it."

Matlus leads Sparks and Eldwin to his house, a small cottage made of pine wood; the party enters the cottage and immediately a bulky Terrin man, with a shaved head, dressed in a blue Mage's robe, rushed over to them and picked Matlus up, "Welcome home son!" Sparks smiles, "So this is your father?" Matlus's father was darker skinned then Sparks and was twice his height, "Yes I'm Marvess, Matlus's adoptive father."

**_Marvess explains to Sparks and Eldwin that they found Matlus floating down the river, and that all the Water Mages of XnoSnow accepted him even though he was a different type of Mage, his father wasn't very fond of the person he loved, but wished nothing but the best for his son._**

As night fell the three decided to attend the Donkey Fights at Steamy Station, the crowd was roaring and huge, as the party walked into the station Sparks saw a familiar face, "Justes?!" he called to a light-skinned Terrin man who was probably twenty-one years of age, he was dressed in a black and white ring leader's outfit and holding a whip that looked furry. "Sparks McKlean is that you?"

The two ran towards each other as if they hadn't seen each other in centuries, it was a slow-motion run until they got too close, Justes cracked his whip and grabbed Sparks by the legs and slammed him into a nearby pillar on the station platform, "How dare you come around me after what you did, you played with my heart bastard!"

Eldwin and Matlus got some popcorn and pulled up some chairs as they watched as Sparks continued to be slammed into almost every pillar in the station. "I just love slap-shtick, don't you Eldwin?" chucked Matlus. Eldwin knew he owed it to Sparks to help so he stood up and walked over to Justes, "Excuse me but could you please leave Lord Sparks alone?" Justes turned around and laughed, "So you call him that just like I use to, did he lie with you yet?" Eldwin scowled, "Our relationship is strictly business professional." Justes laughed again and slapped Eldwin, "You dumb hoe!" Justes spat in Eldwin's face.

Eldwin felt his anger building up, he stood up and grasped one of the station pillars, he pulled it right out and swung it like a bat and struck Justes, he flew into the air and crashed into the ceiling, Eldwin then leaped into the air, grabbing Justes from the ceiling he threw him down to the ground and then body slammed him, "Die you bastard!" Eldwin yelled.

Matlus walked over to Sparks, "Hey buddy are you okay?" Sparks glared up at Matlus, "Yes Matlus, I'm peachy fucking keen." Matlus picks up Sparks's sword and runs towards Justes, Matlus tries to stab him but Eldwin deflects the blade, "This is my battle Matlus, Sparks is my Lord for another year, I will protect him at all cost." Justes begins to cough up blood, "Come on man get off me, and you're crushing my chest."

Eldwin gets up and walks out of the station, he is followed by Matlus, "Eldwin wait?!" Eldwin turns around, "What are you going to fight me too?" Matlus crosses his arms, "I didn't know you had superhuman strength, I have something for you though." Matlus pulls out a small beaker filled with blue liquid, "This is a mini IQ boost, it will make you averagely smart and increase your common sense." Eldwin snatches the beaker and chugs the concoction, he feels himself getting smarter, "Thank you so much Matlus, I'm glad that you joined us, I really want to see you reunite with your lover." Matlus smiles, "His name is Rollo Avus."

Inside the station Sparks and Justes talked for a bit about the past and finally came to an agreement, Justes would join the party and help them by using his whip to combat and do whatever else he could and when Eldwin was released from his servitude the next year, Justes would take his place.

**_The Party regrouped and everyone agreed to let Justes join the group, they watched the donkey fights led by Justes and then returned home to Matlus's house, in the morning Marvess gave his son four tickets for the Steam Train named the "Explorer", Sparks had told Marvess about his uncle Zoru who made special family weapons and knew his uncle had one that could unleash his true power, Marvess was touched that Sparks was helping search for Rollo and bought the tickets for the party._**

The Party reaches the Explorer's Platform in Steamy Station and they await the train's arrival, after an hour smoke began to appear over the horizon, and the train chugged into the station and came to a screeching halt, the party entered the train and they were each placed two in a cabin, Matlus and Justes in one and Sparks and Eldwin in another.

Matlus looked out the window and saw his father looking at him from the platform, he noticed tears forming in his father's eyes, he was unaware that his father was crying not because of his son departing again, but because he found two friends that truly care about him and want to help him.

Eldwin looked at his sleeping Lord, he looked out the window as the train rode off, for a faint second who could of sworn he saw a hooded figure watching him in the refection of the window, but when he turned around there was nobody there.

Matlus and Justes sat in the dining car and talked about themselves and their lives as gay men, Justes was more into sex then Matlus was, Matlus and Rollo never did anything, he was waiting until they at least got engaged.

**_In the caboose someone sings, "Click Clack, Stab Stabbed, kill the foolish riders, kill the foolish riders, click clack." They sip on a glass of steaming hot tea and it simply drips from their robe and onto the floor as if they couldn't digest it and had no organs._**


	7. Screeching Halt

**Screeching Halt**

The Explorer clacked across the rails; the only light was that of the moon high above. Matlus had retired to the train's built in sauna, he sat on the wooden bench, clad only in a fine-silk towel. Through the steam Matlus saw Sparks walk in, he wore nothing as he stood look at Matlus in his bareness. "Do you have some kind of obsession with being naked?" Matlus snapped.

Sparks laughed and sat down on the bench right next to Matlus, "There is nothing wrong with exposing what the Gods and my father blessed me with." He grinned while pointing down. Matlus avoided looking and looked at Spark's face, Sparks's elegant cocoa-skin shone from the beads of sweat on it, his Mohawk was dampened by sweat as well, Matlus couldn't figure out how someone so ugly could have the power to attract men and women. The reason it bothered him so much was that Matlus had never had a boyfriend until he met Rollo.

"When did you discover you had this power of attraction?" asked Matlus.

Sparks grinned, "Well when I was in Knight Training, I seduced my Trainer into teaching the way of the dark sword." Matlus scratched his head, "You used sex to get your way through training?" Sparks got closer to Matlus, "I have a question…" Matlus stuttering asked what the question was, "Why does sex seem to bother you?" Matlus's face turned red, "Because I'm still…." Sparks couldn't make out the rest of what he had said, "What was that?" Matlus clenched his fist and yelled, "I'm a virgin! Okay Rollo and I haven't had sex yet."

Sparks put his arm on Matlus's shoulder, "Aren't we glad we got that out?" he grinned at Matlus and stood up, "Now how about I help you with your sexual frustration?" Matlus backed away from Sparks "Um…hell no." Sparks climbs overtop Matlus, "Come on just give it a try." Matlus kicks Sparks in the twig and berries, causing him to drop to the ground in pain, "First the snowman, now you!" Matlus walks out of the sauna.

Eldwin wanders around the train cars and finds the door that links to the control room, he peers into the little glass window and sees that there is no one watching the controls, 'What the hell?" he slowly turns the door handle and walks into the control room, he gets close to the coal shaft and sees an arm sticking out of the flames, "Oh my gods, the driver!" He turns around and bumps into a hooded-figure, "Oh I'm so sorry." He then thinks back to when they first started the train trip, "You are who I saw in the windows reflection!" the hooded-figure grabs Eldwin by the arm and lifts him up, "Who are you!" he reaches for the hood, but he his punched by the figure and dropped on the ground.

Matlus finishes dressing in him and Justes bathroom and walks out, "Hey Justes have you seen Eldwin?" Justes thinks for a few minutes, "No I haven't seen Eldwin at all since we got here."

Sparks walks into the room, "Have you guys seen Eldwin, he isn't in our room." Suddenly the train jerks and comes to a screeching halt, followed by the power going out.

Matlus summons a candle from his notebook and lights it, "Why the hell did we stop?!" he yells. Justes grabs his hand, "Justes why are you touching my hand?" Justes whispers to Matlus, 'I'm scared of the dark." Matlus slightly smiles at Justes, "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

The three wander through the cars and enter the dining car, inside they see a table all set up for a date or something, there was a vase with three roses, a lit candelabra, two salads, and two bowls of soup. "So who has a date tonight?" Sparks pulls out a flashlight and holds it up to his face for dramatic effect, "This is the dinner table of the maiden of the dining car, and she was stood up and haunts this train for all eternity." Matlus smacks Sparks causing him to drop the flashlight, "You didn't even know the train exist until yesterday, you don't know anything about it!"

"You can't blame a guy for telling a ghost story." Sparks grins, "Someone really needs to bust open your uptight boy cherry." Matlus blushes "Shut the fuck up!" Justes chokes Sparks, "Leave Matlus alone and lets concentrate on finding Eldwin!" Sparks quickly agrees and Justes gently lets him down.

The three continue into the next car which is filled with more rooms, "Have you guys wondered why we're the only four on this train?" asked Justes, "Come to think of it, this train doesn't even have staff members." Matlus stated.

Finally the three reached the control room, they walk inside; Sparks immediately rushed to pick up something on the floor, and "What is that?" Justes and Matlus asked. "Eldwin's Shroud….the symbol of servant hood I gave him." Matlus gasps, "Could he…be….dead?" tears form in Sparks's eyes as he drops to his knees and cries, Matlus sits next to him and hugs him and Justes soon joins.

_The hooded-figure wipes his knife clean of freshly obtained blood; the figure speaks its voice like that of a tortured soul, "Your friends will soon share the same fate as you, my Mistress will be proud of what Phantom has done for her." Eldwin's lifeless corpse sits upright at the small children's tea table across from the hooded-figure who calls himself Phantom._

_Eldwin's body has a gaping hole in the center and his eyes have been gouged out and put into a jar of marbles sitting on the tea table. Phantom sips on his tea which as it did before drips onto the floor from under his cloak, he looks over at his lifeless guest, "Phantom wants to know if you're going to finish your tea Mr. Eldwin." He awaits an answer, "Okay then, I'll drink it for." He pats Eldwin on his cold shoulder, "Phantom thinks you are the best tea guest he has ever had."_


	8. Shadow Manipulator

**Shadow Manipulator**

Matlus, Justes and Sparks couldn't move, it was like some force was holding them to the floor of the control room. "What the hell is this feeling on my feet!" exclaimed Sparks. A creepy voice echoed through out the room, "Phantom has trapped you, phantom has done well." Matlus looked around but couldn't see anything, "Show yourself coward!" Suddenly a shadowy-figure stood over Matlus, "Phantom has shown himself to you, now Phantom will kill you like Phantom did Eldwin." Matlus pulled out his pistol and shot the figure in the face, "Die bastard!" Phantom walked backwards after being shot, "Phantom didn't appreciate that!" a large shadowy hand emerged from the floor and smacked the three to the ground, "I don't appreciate you talking in third person!" Justes yelled as his whip slashed Phantom across the face.

In the caboose a small green glint appeared in the hole in Eldwin's body, a voice called to him, "Eldwin it's Butinn, your pixie life insurance has been approved, now return to the land of the living." The hole sealed, his eyes reappeared and life was restored to his body, Eldwin rushed from the caboose and jumped on the roof of the train cars, he dashed to the car in front of the control room and crashed through the ceiling, "That bastard is going to pay!" he yelled aloud.

Sparks swung his blade and a dark energy came from it and smashed Phantom into the wall, Phantom was becoming enraged and soon used his shadow manipulation powers to bind the three to the wall and choke them. "You will breath your last breathes and I will consume your souls fools!" Phantom got closer and closer to the three and turned his two arms into shadowy-blades and began to swing.

The door to the control room swung open as Eldwin rushed in, Phantom was in shock "But I killed you!" Eldwin grins, "The good guys always win!" he punches Phantom towards the coal shaft, "This is for killing me you evil bastard!", Matlus looked at everyone, "Can we not say bastard anymore, I'm pretty sure there is a limit on how many times you can say bastard." Eldwin's fist began to glow as he pulled back and crashed it into Phantom's rib cage, "Giga Impact!" Phantom flew into the coal shaft and Eldwin closed the tiny door on it, Phantom burned to death, nothing but black ooze remained.

Eldwin helped his friends down and started the train back up, when he did the power for the lights was restored.

_With the party reunited and the train back on course, Matlus announced they would reach Port City in no time and they would be able to meet Sparks's uncle __Zoru and receive the weapon Sparks needed to unlock his full potential._

_High in a castle called All-Seers Domain, Tywana a powerful sorceress and with a mystic all-seeing eye, reclines in her thorn-covered throne and watches the party. "They defeated two of my creatures, that man servant boy…seems powerful I could use him to my advantage, and I sense something wicked is about to happen so I'm just in time." She cackles, bats fly around her throne as her laugh echoes._

_Meanwhile back on the explorer, Eldwin cooks a feast and the party eats and drinks themselves to sleep, the last thing Sparks said before he passed out was, "Welcome home buddy."_


	9. Family History

**Family History**

_The Party reached Port City and excited at the cities train station, the town square was filled with merchants peddling their wares to the public._

Eldwin rode on the back of Sparks's shoulders, he liked the new way his master was treating him, and he felt as though they were more than man-servant and Lord. He loved the smell of Sparks's skin it was the scent of peanut butter. Alongside them walked Justes and Matlus, Eldwin thought of Matlus as his homosexual older brother, even though Matlus was a year younger, and Justes was like the odd misplaced cousin at a family reunion.

The Four were stopped by a lady merchant holding a jar of jellybeans, "Would you like some pixie-flavored jellies?" her voice sounded a lot older then she looked.

Sparks asked Eldwin if he wanted some jellies, Eldwin nodded yes and Sparks handed over a few gold coins. When they looked up to thank her she had vanished from sight, "That was weird." Matlus said.

Finally the party came to a small pawn shop which said, "Mister Zoru's Pawn", Sparks opened the door and the party followed. Inside the pawn shop there were many trinkets littering the shelves, Wind up exploding penguins, teddy bears with creepy eyes that follow you, and even vibrators. An older Terrin man with a long-grey beard and a purple-wooden cane walked from a back room. 'Nephew Sparks!" he exclaimed when he saw his nephew, "You've gotten so big."

"Hey Uncle Zoru" Sparks introduced his friends…and Justes to his uncle. "So do you have a weapon for me?" This caused his uncle to smile, "You have your fathers fighting spirit, but I wouldn't expect any less from a half demon.'

Matlus, Justes and Eldwin were in shock upon hearing that, "YOUR HALF WHAT!" they all yelled in unison.

Before Sparks could answer his uncle pulled out a large, silver and sky-blue Scythe, "This is Soul Ark, the Scythe of Souls." Sparks grabs Soul Ark and feels a surge of power, "I feel demon power seeping into my skin, like the sting of a mighty wasp!"

Sparks gained some of his demon powers back, "Now let me tell you how I was born…."

The party gathered around as Sparks began his story…:

_A very long time ago, the Demon Lord of Mortal Souls "Jarske" my father, fell in love with a human woman named "Athena" she was a kind-hearted woman who chilled my father's burning heart and temper. They waited several years before they had intercourse, the feel of a demon's rod inside my mother caused her body to burn, but while she was in Hell's E.R._

Matlus interrupts, "Hell has emergency rooms?", Sparks glares at him, "I'm trying to tell a story…"

_She gave birth to a half human and half demon child, which they named Sparks, my mother's final words to my father were, "Let him choose his path…" my father took that into deep thought and placed me in SweptCreek orphanage, I have always been aware of my heritage as a demon and technically I am ten-trillion years old. I wish I could have spent my childhood with my mother and father, and I haven't seen my father since he left me on the orphanage steps._

"Master that is a very sad story." Eldwin says teary-eyed.

"Hey at least your backstory got expanded on now." Justes added.

_Uncle Zoru offered them the upstairs guest room for them to sleep in for the night, during the course of the night Sparks and Eldwin consume all of the Pixie-Jellies, they had bought from the lady merchant._

Matlus sat in the window and looked out at the stars, Justes walked over to him, "Do you really think he is still alive Matlus?" Matlus couldn't honestly answer, he really had deep thoughts that Rollo was dead. "I'm sure that he is alive, my love for him should always keep him safe from harm." Justes puts his hand on Matlus's shoulder, "You know I loved someone once, and they died." Matlus turned around, "I'm so sorry to hear that, who was it."

Justes's eyes filled with tears, "The most handsome man I ever had the pleasure of having intercourse with, my twin brother Jusley." Matlus's eyes widened, "You had sex with your twin?!" Justes nodded his head yes. "I'm going to go to bed now Justes, goodnight." Justes followed him, "But don't you want to hear the juicy and sexy details?" Matlus shouted, "Fuck no buddy!"

Eldwin and Sparks were laying side by side in one of the four guest beds, "So being a half demon, can you use magic?" Sparks grinned, "Well now that I regained my demon powers, I can use fire-magic." Eldwin handed a handful of jellies to his master, "You know I'm so glad that you saved me that day." Sparks looked puzzled, "But the result was you becoming my servant, why would you be glad about that?" Eldwin leaned against his Lord's shoulder, "I got a family because of you and your wife and kids, and now in our new future, I have you and Matlus." Sparks felt a single tear form in his eye and he smiled, "I promise that I will never let anyone harm you again Eldwin, and when your contract expires in a year, I will still guard you with my life." Sparks extended his pinky towards Eldwin, who responded by locking his pinky with Sparks's, "Friends forever…."

_A cloaked figure sits on the roof of Uncle Zoru's Pawn Shop, "Now….in the morning the spell will take effect and I will have what I traveled here for. The figure leaps from the rooftop and heads into the local Port Tavern._

_With their friendship established Sparks and Eldwin fall asleep side by side, while Matlus stares at the ceiling thinking about his lost lover, Justes snores away as an owl hoots outside the open window…._

Uncle Zoru sits in his rocking chair down in the main room of the pawn shop, he thinks about how much Sparks resembles both his mother and father, and hopes that his nephew does great things in his life, a little red bat floats over to Zoru, he hands the bat an envelope labeled "Jarske" the bat flies into a shimmering, swirling portal that is in the corner of the pawn shop, Uncle Zoru smiles and drifts off to sleep in his rocking chair.


	10. Seperation

**Separation**

"Fuck you, you're nothing but a submissive man skank!" the sound of furniture being tossed around could be heard from the secondary guest room in Uncle Zoru's Shop.

Matlus and Justes awoke to Sparks and Eldwin having a huge fight and calling each other names. "Fuck you too, you pathetic excuse for a half-demon!" Eldwin tosses a chair at Sparks who in turn slashes it with his scythe. Sparks rushes towards Eldwin and punches him into the back wall of the guest room, "Bitch!" Eldwin grabs Sparks's fist and tosses him into the ceiling, "Faggot!"

Justes sits on a stool eating a bowl of caviar, "Want some Matlus?" Matlus looks at the caviar and gags, "I don't want to know how you got it, and no thanks I hate fish and fish related products." Matlus wonders what could have set the two off. "Dammit, they just became closer two chapters ago." Matlus walked over and stood in-between the two, "Come on you guys! We traveled this damn far together, and we became like family, well except Justes." Justes glares at Matlus, "You bitch!" Eldwin yells as he jumps over Matlus and tackles Sparks to the ground, he then proceeds to wail on Sparks face, "I hope I fucking kill you!"

"I wish I never rescued you from those wolves, I would of loved to watch you die!" as Sparks yelled those words, Eldwin's eyes began to water and he ran to the window, and leapt. Matlus ran to the window and watched Eldwin rush through the town square and down a dark alley, "You dumb motherfucker!" Matlus rushes at Sparks and chokes him, "How could you do that to him," he pulls out his pistol, "I should blow your fucking brains out!" Justes continues to grub on his caviar, "You tell him girl." Matlus cocks his pistol and swiftly turns around and shoots Justes in the forehead, "W….why…." those were Justes's final words as he fell to the ground and bled to death. Sparks's eyes widened, he had never seen this side of Matlus, he saw tears in his eyes, but behind those tears was a powerful red flame, "He was the closes thing you had to a real friend, weather he was your man servant or not, he loved you like a true friend would!"

Sparks began to cry, "Yo…your right…" Matlus gently set Sparks down, and Sparks pulled him close and held him, "Matlus help me….help me get him back." Matlus could feel a strong aura surrounding Sparks, he truthfully felt sorry, "I'll help you Sparks, what are friends for…"

As Eldwin ran through the dark alley he stopped and curled up in a corner and cried, "Why Sparks, why do you hate me…" as his tears hit the ground, a strange blue bubble came up from the small patches of teary-water, a woman appeared; she was dressed in a beautiful white-silk dress, her beautiful raven-black hair shone from the aura that surrounded her, Eldwin was hypnotized. "Who are you…" he asked, his mouth wide open. The woman got closer and pushed his mouth closed and leaned near his face, "I'm your desire, fulfillment, felicitator." Eldwin scratched his head, "My what?" She cleared her throat, "I'm your fairy godmother, and Tywana is my name."

"I can give you the ultimate life and ultimate power, so that no one can shatter your soul again my child." She pulled out a glowing stick, which Eldwin assumed was her magic wand, but was shocked when she instead picked a large corn kernel out of her teeth with it and tossed it aside.

"I want you to change my life, make me better please." Eldwin begged. Tywana helped him onto his feet, "Of course I'll do it my child." Eldwin assumed he'd have to pay a fee, so he slowly began to take his pants off, "Stop it there buddy, I don't need any form of payment, this is a free public service, not registered in any court of law." She raised her hands and dark clouds formed in the sky, "You are mine now fool," her body began to change, her back became crooked, her left-eye became distorted and crooked, her nails became long, her raven hair gained a greyish-tint, and her silk dress turned into a dark, red and black gown. "I'm no fairy godbitch, I'm the evil, and beautiful, Queen Tywana, the All-Seer!" thunder boomed as she announced her name and title, her dark powers shocked Eldwin, and he floated into the air, his body became encased in black and red armor, and his was given a long black sword, "You are now my Warrior of Darkness, "Xeldwin" "now Xeldwin find your beloved Sparks McKlean and destroy him!" With that she disappeared in a puff of dark smog.

Sparks and Matlus had Uncle Zoru clean up the mess from the tragic death of Justes, "Eldwin!" Sparks yelled as they walked through town square, "What if he took a ship and left us…" Sparks was in a worry.

"Don't worry I'm sure he is still around." Matlus reassured his friend. Matlus looked around and noticed how dark the sky had gotten and that there was nobody around, "Strange how such a big city, can be disrupted by a little chance of rain." Suddenly a dark ball of energy came crashing towards Sparks, Matlus jumped in the way and was knocked into a merchant's empty stall by the energy ball. "Matlus!" yelled Sparks, he looked around to see where the energy ball had come from and he spotted who did it standing on a town square statue of the two male Gods of Nature and War making out in the nude.

"Who are you!" he drew his scythe and prepared for battle. "My name isn't important, but your death will be!" The armored assailant raised his hand and a long black-metal blade appeared in it, 'Prepare to die McKlean!" the assailant leapt from the top of the statue and flew towards Sparks who held him back by matching his scythe blade with the assailant's sword, "You are powerful my armored foe." The assailant didn't respond he just jumped back and picked up a large rock sitting in a nearby pond and tossed it at Sparks, Sparks attempted to jump out of the way but the rock came at him to quick and he was crushed, "To fucking easy!" laughed the assailant. As he laughed a bullet pierced his armored shoulder and he began to bleed, "Son of a bitch!" Matlus stood holding his left arm which was covered in blood from him landing on a merchant's collection of glass fairy statues, "You touched him….you touched Sparks!" Matlus rushed at the assailant and summoned a sledgehammer from his notebook which he used to crack the assailant's chest plate and sent him flying into the brick wall that surrounded the outskirts of the city. Matlus shot the rock that had crushed Sparks and it cracked into a million pieces, he ran over to Sparks and picked him up in his arms.

"Sparks! Are you okay?!" he began to shake him, "Sparks please be okay!" Matlus's eyes watered and he cried, "Sparks McKlean you can't die on me!" he squeezed Sparks's shoulders and pulled him close, "Please be alive….I need you to be alive…to help me…to help Eldwin." The assailant rose from the rubble of the wall, his helmet had broken in half, Matlus turned around and was shocked to see who was underneath the helmet, "Eldwin!" Eldwin rushed over and smacked Sparks out of Matlus's grip, "My name is Xeldwin now!" he grinned, "He is dead, Queen Tywana will be proud of me." Xeldwin held up his arms and disappeared in dark smog.

Matlus picked Sparks back up and carried him to Uncle Zoru's house, when his Uncle saw him he immediately said, "He isn't dead Matlus, he just needs some of his mystic herb.", Uncle Zoru went over to his cabinet and pulled out a container labeled, "The Herb" he got some brown paper labeled, "Entourage" and poured out the mystic herb into it and rolled it up into a cylinder, lit it with a candle and stuck it in Spark's mouth, Sparks began to inhale the energy and smoke that came from the herb cylinder, which Uncle Zoru announced was called a "Blunt". While Sparks healed Uncle Zoru told Matlus all he knew about Tywana who he revealed was the only person capable of doing what took place;

_She was once the beauty of the land and the wife of the Grand Duke Francis Lucas; they lived and reigned over the town of All See, high above it in a mountain castle called Seer's Domain. After Forty years of marriage she began to lose her beauty and Duke Francis began having young mistresses, this angered her and rumors say she killed every single one of them and then killed her husband, she then became involved in dark magic and made a deal with Satan that gave her a magical eye and unspeakable dark powers. _

Uncle Zoru announced that when night fell he would prepare two horses and two days' worth of rations for them so that they could go save Eldwin and put an end to Tywana's hold over All See and free its people. Matlus thanked Uncle Zoru and hugged him, "You are a great man." Were his words to his friend's uncle, he then carried Sparks upstairs and lay in the same bed as him; before he did he stripped Sparks down to his boxers.

Nighttime came and the two gathered their rations and went outside to the horses, "Wait take this Matlus." Uncle Zoru handed Matlus a jar labeled 'Soul Jar", "Use this Soul Jar to capture Tywana's dark soul when you kill her." Matlus placed it in his traveler's pack and he and Sparks hopped onto their separate horse and pulled the reins, the two horses galloped across town square and out the southern gate, the two men kept one common goal inside them, to destroy the evil Queen and to save the heart and soul of their beloved friend.

**_Tywana sat in her dark throne, Xeldwin stood in front of her sharpening his sword, she watched with her All-Seers eye and saw the two warriors heading for her castle, "Those fools are still alive, they just won't give up!" Xeldwin bowed before his Queen and creator, "Please my Queen, allow me to kill them, and I know I failed once, but this time their going down." Tywana pondered for a moment, "Okay you can do it, but Ifreet will help you." Xeldwin nodded in agreement and felt a burning claw on his shoulder, 'Hello Ifreet, I guess you are ready?" he chuckled, Ifreet breathed heavy, "Woo buddy you smell like brimstone."_**

As Sparks and Matlus rode Sparks clenched the reins tight as he could without pulling and chocking his horse to death, "Dammit how could I let this bitch take my man servant!" Matlus glanced over at Sparks and could tell he was more worried about Eldwin's life then he was about losing his man servant, after all if he wanted to he could have a whole army of them.

The closer they got to All-Seer's Domain the more furious Sparks began to get, he was ready to make Tywana pay and whatever else she threw at him would be no match for his demon powers, and Matlus's notary-magic.

_Deep in Xeldwin's mind he knew who he was and wanted to be with his master, but he hated him deep down as well, as Xeldwin stood with Ifreet inside the main room of the castle, he anticipated the showdown that was about to commence between him and his former friend._

_"__It all comes down to, what the Gods have planned for us." Xeldwin says in his head._


	11. All-Seer's Domain

**All-Seer's Domain**

Sparks and Matlus arrived at the large front gate of All-Seer's Domain; Matlus jumped on Sparks's shoulders and leapt over the gate, "No guards?" Matlus thought. He ran over to the lever to lower the gate and pulled it, Sparks rode in on his horse and Matlus leapt on back of it. Sparks gripped his scythe tight and Matlus loaded his gun with an array of magical bullets, they busted through the doors of the castle's main hallway, only to almost be smashed by a falling chandelier, luckily they both leapt off the horse, sadly the horse was killed. As the two rose to their feet, a large horned demon, with razor sharp claws and surrounded by roaring flames, descended from a balcony and from behind it walked Xeldwin.

"Meet my new friend, Ifreet The Demon of Flames!." He laughed manically.

"Why Eldwin, I'm sorry for the fight we had." Sparks began to cry but was cut short when Xeldwin slashed his arm with his sword, "That part of my life is gone, I now have ultimate power!' he grinned, "Ifreet attack Sparks!"

Ifreet inhaled the flames surrounding it, it then blew furiously as flames came in fury, but Sparks stood his ground and performed the same action and blew flames out, "Ha, you forgot that I learned fire demon magic!" Xeldwin clapped, "That won't help you!" Suddenly a bullet cracked Xeldwin's helmet, "Dammit I forgot about you mister notary mage!" Matlus rushed at Xeldwin and punched him in the helmet, causing him to fall to the ground, "No fair Matlus, I wasn't ready!"

Sparks and Ifreet continued trying to push the others flame back, "I won't lose when I've made it this far!" yelled Sparks. Ifreet grinned and turned up its flame, "You bastard!" Sparks gathered all the fiery energy inside of him and yelled, "FINAL INFERNO!" a huge flame sourrounded his body and he gathered all the energy into his Fiery Breath attack, the flames coming out of his mouth got stronger and pushed backed Ifreet's, "I'm the boss bitch!" the flames knocked Ifreet into the wall and Sparks jumped into the air and slashed his scythe down onto Ifreet, "I banish you! Go back from whence you came demon!" Ifreet began to fade away, but it tossed a gem to Sparks, "Use this…..to defeat Tywana!" Ifreet had a flaming tear in its eye, "Thank you…." In a puff of smoke it was gone.

Xeldwin rushed at hyper speed at Matlus and pushed him against the wall, he then stabbed Matlus in the stomach with his long sword. "Uggh…Eldwin…wake…..up." Matlus started to cough up blood and gripped Xeldwin's shoulders, "I….I can't….make it…" Xeldwin dropped Matlus and when he turned around to see how Ifreet was doing Sparks impaled him with his sword. He then rushed over to Matlus, "Matlus are you okay?" Matlus smiled, "Of course I am." Sparks let out a sigh of relief, "No I'm not the fuck okay, I have a fucking huge ass hole in my stomach!" Sparks frowned, "Is there a way I can save you two?" Matlus let out a pained groan, "Yeah, defeat the All-Seer…our bodies will be restored."

Sparks looked down at the red gem Ifreet had given him, "Matlus, Eldwin, your deaths will be avenged, I'll make sure her reign of evil ends."

Sparks turned and opened a large door and headed to the All-Seer's throne room, "This will be the final showdown, I can't lose, so many people need me to defeat her."

_Matlus watched as Sparks walked into the distance, he felt his life slipping away, he reached for Eldwin's hand and grasped it, "Don't worry Eldwin, you won't be alone ever again…."_


	12. The Eye Sees All

**The Eye Sees All**

Sparks rushes into the throne room, a large room with darkish-purple walls and ooze dripping from them, "Tywana! Show your face!." He yelled grasping his scythe; he had blood from Matlus and Eldwin on his arms, "My friends died because of you!" A glob of purple ooze formed in the throne, it took the form of a young looking Terrin woman. "My fault, you think this is my fault, you're the one that enslaved Eldwin, you lied to Matlus and made him join you." She walked from the throne towards Sparks, "If you backtrack everything that has happened in this book, you're the villain and I offered Eldwin liberation and Matlus would have been next."

Sparks lowered his scythe and took her words into account, he thought about how he could of saved Eldwin and let him go on with his life, how he promised to help Matlus find Rollo and didn't, he even tried to seduce him. "Yes, you can see how you're the one that should be killed right?" she drew a sword from her long-flowing gown, "You should let me make you pay for the tormenting you gave to your so called friends, you know deep down the only person you care about is yourself Sparks McKlean."

Sparks began to tear up, "you…your wrong…" he paused, "Or…are you…" Tywana got closer to him, "Why don't you just give it up, they don't mean a damn thing to you, you were happy alone, I mean for God sakes you're a demon after all."

Sparks dropped his scythe and Tywana quickly glided over to him and restrained him, holding her blade close to his throat, "Are you surrendering to me?" Sparks took a deep breathe, "I guess so…." Tywana cackled manically, as she went to slice Sparks's throat, Sparks whispered, "INFERNO!" his body emitted a roaring flame and Tywana was burnt, she walked towards the edge of her floating throne room, "You…you tricked me!" she leaned over the edge and looked, "I really don't want to fall from here, can I just die on the ground, or seductively in my throne?"

Sparks didn't answer he rushed at her and slashed her with his scythe sending her tumbling into the dark abyss below the throne room, "I like the falling off the edge thing." Sparks turns and walks to enter the main room and check on his friends, as he does the floor begins to rumble and crack, "What the hell?!" A demonic-booming voice echoes from the abyss, "Did you think the book was over already hahahaa, fool a mere fall and some fire can't kill me!" a large purple-ooze hand slams onto the edge of the throne room, "I have the seductive charm of the devil!, and the powers of the Gods!" Tywana rises from the abyss as a purple-ooze, gigantic version of her former self, "If I die, you're coming with me handsome!"

Tywana's large left hand comes crashing towards Sparks, he attempts to leap out of the way, but is smacked into the wall by the hand, "I really don't like women over 5 feet tall, so would you please stop groping me and getting gunk all over me!" Tywana laughs, "You're a fool, you honestly think you have a chance at defeating me!" Sparks gathers air and breathes fire all over Tywana's ooze-hand, "Fuck!" she flings her hand backwards and drops Sparks to the ground, he lands on his hands and flings himself into the air, he holds his scythe over his head and slices down, channeling his demon powers into his scythe, a wave of flames strikes the gigantic-Tywana.

The doors to the throne room creaked open, Sparks looks back to see Matlus crawling into the room, gripping his pistol in his right hand, "Sparks…." He grips the pistol and points it at Tywana, "FIERY BULLET!" a fire-covered bullet flies towards Tywana and goes inside her ooze, the bullet seems to have no effect, "Ha, you fool!" Tywana laughs. Matlus smiles at Sparks, "I tried buddy…" he collapses on the ground and blood leaks out of his open mouth.

Suddenly Tywana held her stomach with her two huge hands, she opened her mouth and flames exploded from in her mouth, her stomach opened revealing a giant eye, it was crooked but you could tell it had ominous power, "So that is the All-Seer's eye, the source of your power." Sparks lifts his scythe over his head and begins channeling his energy again, "This is for Eldwin, my loyal man servant of two years" the flames surrounding his scythe got bigger, "This is for my wife and daughters!" The scythe grew again, "This is for Matlus and his hopes of finding his lost love." Sparks let out a huge roar as he swung the scythe down and a monstrous wave of flames engulfed the All-Seer's Eye in Tywana's stomach, "Have fun returning to hell bitch!" he snickered.

She began to shrink in size, and her ooze started to vanish, almost like she was melting, "Melting, god dammit I'm melting! What a world, what a fucking perfect world!" The ground shook again as she completely vanished, the throne room split in half and Sparks quickly picked up Matlus and stood on one of two pillars still standing, the one from the center was theirs and the last pillar was the one with the throne on it, and the last remaining ooze of Tywana. Sparks looked down at the lifeless body of his friend, "If she is dead, how come you haven't sprung to life yet."

"Are you on the edge of your seat yet reader?" a voice echoed from the abyss, "Has this book finally got interesting for you!" a large blade like appendage stabs into the seat of the throne, and another one stabs into the center of the pillar, something begins to rise from the pit, Tywana appears in a twisted-form of her former self, skeletal, with thin gray strands of hair, her head was now flipped upside down, and her heart was protruding from her back on what appeared to be her bent spine, "Are you ready for the final round Sparks McKlean?!" her voice sounded like it was scrapping against a chalk board.

Sparks gently put Matlus's body down, "How many times do I have to kill you bitch!, Dracula would die faster than you!" Sparks leapt from his position and swung at Tywana, her agility had increased in this from for she leaned quickly forward and tossed Sparks back with her blade-hands, "give it up Sparks!" she laughed as she leapt into the air towards him, he placed his scythe under him and channeled his demon powers, the scythe began to float like a witch's broom, Sparks flew past Tywana who looked back and ended up crashing herself into a wall. Sparks landed himself on her throne and sat back and reclined in it, "Losing your touch old lady?" Those words sent Tywana into a frenzy, she leapt from clinging onto the wall and aimed straight for Sparks's heart with her blades, as she got closer, Sparks swiftly flipped over the back of the throne and rolled off the side of the pillar, "Did he just commit suicide?!" she thought to herself, she pulled herself towards the edge and looked, suddenly an inferno of flames came burning her in the face and sending her into the air, Sparks launched himself from the darkness and slashed her across the face with his scythe, purple-blood dripped from her cheek, "I can't wait to kill you bitch!" Sparks grinned and fell back down towards the throne as Tywana crashed into the ceiling.

Tywana grips the ceiling and looks down at Sparks who is sticking his tongue at her, he turns around and pulls down the back of his pants, exposing his hairy-ass to her, she shields her eyes with her hands and when she looks back down, Sparks is nowhere in sight, she looks all around at the ground below, she goes towards Matlus's lifeless corpse and reaches for it.

Sparks leaps from behind her and slashes her heart, the heart stops beating, but she quickly turns around and stabs Sparks in his chest, "Why…why didn't that kill you!" she begins to laugh, "Because you fool, this already is my undead form, you killed me two times dumbass." She smirks, "I really wish Phantom would of permanently killed all your friends on that train, but your puny little man servant had to have life insurance from that god damn pixie.", she got closer to Sparks who had landed in front of her throne, "I wish Blizzard would of seduced your faggot friend and gave him internal frostbite and killed him." Sparks clenches his fist, "Aw, am I making the little wannabe-hero upset?" she laughs, "Face it buddy your life is about to end, right here and right now."

Tywana swung her blades downwards towards Sparks, but he managed to roll out of the way just in time, she struck again, this time Sparks closed his eyes because he feared he wouldn't be able to dodge it, he heard the sound of something deflecting her blades, he opened his eyes and Eldwin still wielding the dark sword and dark armor stood holding her blades back, covered in blood Sparks was oddly turned on by the newfound power his man servant had gotten. "Sparks I'm on my finally bit of life here, do something!" Sparks smiled at his friend, "Here goes nothing, that I hope will be something."

Sparks grasps the red-gem that Ifreet had handed to him after their fight, he channels all his hopes and all his demon magic into it, "FIRE DEMON GEM, HEED MY CALL, GIVE ME THE POWER TO DESTROY THIS DARK WITCH, FOREVER!" the gem begins to shimmer and become brighter in color, Sparks can feel the intense energy that it holds, he continues to pour his powers into it, feeling himself about to collapse, "COME ON FIRE GEM POWER!" Tywana looks shocked and scared, she stares at Sparks with widened eyes, "What's wrong Tywana, jewelry is a girl's best friend." Sparks grins and puts the last bit of his energy into the gem, as it fires a laser like beam, the beam pierces Tywana in the chest and knocks her back into the abyss, Sparks walks over to the edge as he watches her fall into the eternal darkness below, the throne room begins to return to the way it was, Sparks slowly staggers over to the throne, he collapses on it, and begins to drift into a deep slumber.

The hole in Matlus's chest slowly begins to seal up, Eldwin's clothes change from armor back to his man servant clothes. Matlus stands up and walks over to Eldwin, then took hold hands and walk over to Sparks, "Thank you Sparks McKlean." They say in unison. Matlus picks Sparks up and they carry him to the second floor of the castle, where they find the bedroom, they strip him down to his bareness and lay him under the covers, Matlus and Eldwin then strip down to their undergarments and lay across the top of the bed, Matlus resting his head on Sparks's chest and Eldwin resting his on Sparks's stomach.

When morning comes Sparks awakens to see his loyal man servant and the notary mage laying almost naked on top of him, "I guess my attraction power finally worked on them" as Sparks said this Matlus and Eldwin opened their eyes and began to laugh, "Hah, we got you!" Sparks looked disappointed at first but smiled and started laughing with them, "You did it Sparks, you defeated the All-Seer, that means her castle is now yours." Matlus smiled, "You are now Demon King Sparks." Eldwin smiles, "Or he can be Demon Lord Sparks King Of The Domain!" Sparks grins, "Both names are absolutely tempting, but I don't want to own the castle without signing a legal contract and doing one thing before I do that."

"What is that?" they both ask, "Wait until the Epilogue and you'll find out, it's something special don't you worry about that." Matlus and Eldwin get dressed and head down to the main room to await Sparks's final announcement in the Epilogue, "You should join them to." Sparks says looking up at the reader. He retires to the bathroom to wash up before the final chapter.


	13. The Final Pages

**Epilogue: The Final Pages**

Eldwin and Matlus waited in anticipation for Sparks to enter the main room of the Ex-All-Seer's Castle, neither of them had any predictions of what to expect from Sparks.

Sparks came down the steps wearing his clothes again, in his hand he had a rolled up piece of paper, "Two years ago…" a tear formed in his right eye, "Two years ago…I saved you from being mauled by wild wolves, I forced you to sign three years of your life to me, and treated you like shit." Sparks cleared his throat, it felt dry like he hadn't had anything to drink, "During the start of the third year, we were banished from our home and we met on our travels, a mage who offered us a place to stay, he wasn't affected by my special power." Sparks got closer to his servant and the young mage, "We met my Ex-Servant in the mage's hometown, he then boarded a train and I thought I lost you, you are the closes thing I have to a true friend, and I treated you like shit for so many years, all because of a fucking Servant contract." Sparks unrolls the paper in his hand, revealing it to be Eldwin's servant contract, "This morning, I will abolish your Servant-Hood and set you free Eldwin Goosemonkey."

Eldwin was touched, but for some reason he felt deep down like he didn't want to be anything more than Sparks's man servant, he watched as Sparks began to rip the contract, "STOP!" yelled Eldwin. "Sparks don't do this, I love being your loyal man servant, I love being dedicated to making your life easier!" Eldwin ran to his master and hugged him tightly.

Matlus smiled and began walking away, he gripped his notebook tight and thought about the adventures he had with the two idiots hugging on the steps, he knew he would miss being around them, but he had to continue his search for Rollo, he knew his lover was out there waiting for him, Matlus reached for the doorknob to the main door, Sparks came over and pushed the door shut, "Don't leave Matlus…" Matlus smiled, "I don't want to Sparks, but I have to…" he sighed, "I have to find Rollo…" Sparks frowned, "But we can search for him together…You, Me and Eldwin." Matlus chuckled, "That is nice of you to say, but you just saved almost the whole world from Tywana, you don't need any adventures for a while." Sparks grabbed Matlus's hand, "Matlus please stay with us in the castle, you can be my secondary man servant and I promise you after all the legal stuff is set, with me owning the castle, we'll set off together and find Rollo." Matlus looked down, "But…" Sparks shook Matlus, "Don't you fucking understand asshole, I've grown attached to you!"

Matlus froze for a few moments as if he was remembering something from the past, that was triggered by what Sparks had said, "Okay….I'll stay…" Sparks smiled and hugged Matlus, he then pulled out Eldwin's contract and had Matlus sign next to Eldwin's name, suddenly Matlus's clothes changed, he still wore his silk shorts, but overtop was a maid's apron, he was wearing a cat ear headband, grew a cat tail, and had a laced maid's hat. "What the fuck is this?!" Sparks grinned, "That is your Man Servant Uniform…" Matlus punched Sparks sending him flying into the wall, "I so wish I didn't fucking sign that contract now.

Sparks and Eldwin laughed as Matlus went upstairs saying every curse word in the very dictionary.

"Hope you enjoyed my adventures, can't wait to see you back for the sequel." Sparks gives a thumbs up and looks upwards at the reader.

_Sparks McKlean: Took control of All-Seer's Domain and renamed it DarkSide, and he was now the official king of the realm, he had the villagers of Port City and DarkSide expand the train so that, XnoSnow, Port City and DarkSide were all connected, he redecorated the castle in his favor._

_Eldwin Goosemonkey: Remained the dedicated Man Servant to King Sparks McKlean, he opened up a tavern in DarkSide Town called "Goosemonkey Boozery" and has made quite the profit from selling Pixie Ale (Which is made from squeezed Pixie Urine)_

_Matlus Retu: Became the secondary Man Servant to King Sparks McKlean, only taking the job since Sparks begged and promised to help him find his lost love, he is more of a maid then a butler to Sparks and runs the local tailor shop called "Retu Fashions" he still has a bad temper towards Sparks._

_Uncle Zoru: Cleaned up his shop and started selling wax figurines of Sparks and his friends, but sadly since most people didn't care that Sparks killed Tywana, Uncle Zoru lost a lot of money in wax and the Wax Patrol killed him. His body is now on display in Port City's new Wax Museum. _

_One night a mysterious fire destroyed all the citizens of SweptCreek, Patrol Officials have no clues to what could of caused the fiery inferno to start, but they didn't really care because all the bad hygiene in SweptCreek was causing people to die anyway._

_Thank you for reading "The Curious Adventures: Sparks McKlean"_

_I hope you enjoyed every bit of it, this book is dedicated to my friends and to the person I love as well as my grandmother and my mommy._

_-Ctrl R.-_


End file.
